


Two Elves, One Qunari

by adventuress_writes



Series: Dragon Age Smut [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dick Jokes, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Ride the Bull, Rough Sex, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Whiskey Dick, ménage à trois, ooohhh fancy, screechinnggggg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuress_writes/pseuds/adventuress_writes
Summary: A night at the tavern after making it back in one piece from Adamant quickly transpires into a completely different kind of night for Solas, Iron Bull, and Elryn.Note: As the title might suggest, no, this has nothing. NOTHING. to do with "two girls one cup," but I thought it would be hilarious so I didn't change it. You're welcome.





	Two Elves, One Qunari

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I've been sitting on this one for a while. Like I started it in April, but anyway, here you fucking go <3

“Gods, I need this,” Elryn scoffed as he downed a shot of liquor. It burned going down his throat and he winced at the taste, “Bull, what is this shit?”

“Look, boss, you asked for the strongest liquor we got. Didn't say it would be good,” Iron Bull smirked, sitting across from the Inquisitor at a second floor table in Skyhold’s Tavern.

“Fuck, this terrible,” Elryn stated then added, “I'll have a few more.”

Dorian chuckled, “It's that kind of day is it?”

“To be fair, we did just survive physically delving into the Fade,” Solas noted.

Cullen frowned, “And we lost a lot of good soldiers at Adamant,” the Commander added sullenly, hinting at the death of Alistair.

“Shit, someone get Curly another drink,” Varric motioned to a serving girl to fetch them more drinks.

“Yeah, that was all kinds of shite,” Sera shook her head as if shaking the memories she had of the Fade away, “Never take me there again, Ellie.”

“Agreed,” Elryn said after slamming back another shot and coughing as the burning liquor slid down his throat.

Those that sat around the table were silent for a moment, though other conversations and music created a cacophony of sounds. Blackwall shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the forlorn silence, his chair creaking ever so slightly. A barmaid came to the table, her arms full of flagons dripping with ale.

“Hey!” Varric shouted joyously, desperately trying to lighten the mood. He helped the barmaid distribute drinks to their group, then he raised his flagon in toast, “To the Inquisitor!”

Cullen raised his flagon as well, “To Alistair,” the others started raising the flagons to this.

“To the soldiers that fell at Adamant,” Cassandra chimed in, her voice thick with emotion.

Elryn raised his flagon, “To getting absolutely sloshed tonight.”

“Now, that's something I can raise my friggen drink to,” Sera commented, though her flagon was already raised.

Varric chuckled, “Cheers!” They all banged their flagons together then took a swig, while Elryn, Blackwall, and Iron Bull chugged their ale.

Elryn slammed his flagon on the table, holding his temples as he began to feel the alcohol to take effect. He ran his fingers through his short hair and leaned back in his chair. He surveyed his friends, talking amongst themselves and smiled to himself. If all else went to shit, at least he could count on these people. Glancing between his lovers, he examined their faces; Cullen talked animatedly with Cassandra and Blackwall, Dorian argued with Sera over something petty he presumed, and Solas listened attentively to Iron Bull who was probably recounting one of his countless Charger stories. Elryn’s gaze settled on Varric who he found was looking right back at him.

“How are you holding up?” Varric asked him.

Elryn leaned against the table holding his head up with his arm, “I'll be fine… I just need to get fucked tonight.”

Varric smirked humorously, “Whose turn is it tonight?”

Elryn realized the terminology he used could be taken multiple different ways, “Oh right.”

“You meant drunk, didn't you?”

“Yeah, but that would also be nice. Drunk fucking is always fun.”

Elryn turned his attention to Solas, who was still sitting patiently listening to Iron Bull speak. It was almost like he wanted to hear Iron Bull just talk. He scrutinized the elf through his inebriated haze and noticed something in Solas he hadn't seen before; Solas was making googly eyes at Iron Bull and admiring the qunari warrior in all his glory. Why hadn't he noticed this before? Solas had recently taken to playing chess with Iron Bull during their adventures, but not on a board, in their MINDS. Of course the elf always beat Iron Bull, but Solas enjoyed letting Iron Bull think he had him in check.

A grin began forming on Elryn's tattooed face, his eyes still trained on Solas. The mage must've noticed out of the corner of his eye because he broke his eye contact with Iron Bull to glance over at Elryn.

“What?” Solas questioned the Inquisitor innocently.

“Hmm? Oh nothing,” Elryn chuckled drunkenly as Iron Bull shifted his gaze to him.

“Oh man, you’re already wasted,” Iron Bull observed, noting the lack of grace in Elryn's movements.

“I did drink four of those shots and a flagon of ale. Plus, I'm a relatively small man. And I don't drink all that much. So if you take all those factors into account-”

“You're rambling,” Iron Bull smiled.

“I tend to ramble when I've had a bit to drink,” Elryn conceded, “You know, Solas, I don't think I've ever seen you drunk.”

“It's true I don't visit the tavern often, but I'm no stranger to drink,” Solas explained, smirking and leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Well, for what it's worth, I'm glad you two are here,” Elryn confessed and he was about to continue confessing things he had been meaning to say when Solas stood from his chair.

“The evening has been enjoyable, but I regret that I must retire to my bedchambers.”

Elryn furrowed his brow, “Wait… what? The evening has just started, Solas!”

Solas smiled at Elryn who was staring incredulously at him and slurring his words, “I'm afraid, I'm not one for parties.”

“Solaaaaaaaas,” the Inquisitor pleaded, raising his eyebrows and pouting.

Solas shot a look at Iron Bull that Elryn would've caught if his head wasn't so dizzy. He turned and left down the stairs without another word.

For about a half an hour all was well, the companions were getting much less sober and letting out much more laughter. They talked between themselves sharing stories and discussing anything but the Inquisition. At one point, Cullen even let slip his secrets on how he styled his hair. They were all having a good time. Until Iron Bull stood from his chair. Everyone turned their heads in his direction.

“Leaving already, Bull?” Cassandra asked.

“Tiny, we're already one man down with Chuckles gone!” Varric urged the qunari to stay.

Elryn chimed in, “Yeah, what the fuck? You never leave the tavern early.”

Iron Bull shrugged, “I guess this whole shit with the Fade has taken a toll on me.”

“Pfft, same here,” Sera pointed out, “But I think you’re talkin’ bullshit, Bull.”

Ignoring Sera’s comment, Iron Bull waved and turned on his heel, “See ya guys later.”

The companions silently watched Iron Bull walk down the stairs and out the tavern, with baffled expressions. No one dared to move for a moment; a few of them, who were still somewhat sober, had a creeping suspicion that Iron Bull’s walk-out was related to Solas.’ Ultimately, they all shook off the confusion and returned to their conversations and merrymaking.

Twenty minutes had passed without any more incident. Though Elryn involved himself in the conversation his mind was still on Solas and Iron Bull. It was bothering him that he didn't know what was going on. He had a few ideas, but he had to know for certain. As if out of the blue, he stood from his chair unsteadily, his head spinning.

“Oh come on, not you too,” Dorian whined disappointedly.

“No, I… what was I doing?” Elryn tried to think through the fog in his mind, “Oh right! I'm gonna check on Solas and Bull,” he slurred his words, thoroughly hammered, and chuckled, “If I’m not back in 10 minutes, don’t come after me.”

“Do you need help walking?” Cullen asked with a concerned look on his face.

“What? No, I’m fine… I can fuckin’ walk,” Elryn asserted, but it was very much not the case. He started towards the stairs, losing his footing only once, but catching himself. He glanced back to his friends and winked comically.

“That man is piss drunk,” Blackwall observed with a laugh, “Five sovereigns says he won’t make it down the stairs without falling.”

“No one is going to take that bet, Blackwall. We all know he won’t,” Dorian replied, watching Elryn intently.

“Shouldn’t someone help him? We wouldn’t want him to hurt himself,” Cullen asked, contemplating standing to help the intoxicated Inquisitor, but realizing he was too drunk himself to be of much help.

“It would be a shame…” Cassandra trailed off.

They watched with humorously bated breath as Elryn took his first step onto the stairs, holding the railing like his life depended on it. He took the steps slow and one at a time, surprising his friends that he had enough judgement left to descend as so. When he reached the bottom of the flight of stairs, he turned to look back at his companions, holding his middle finger up in the dense tavern air.

“And the Inquisitor sticks the fucking landing!” he yelled back at them with a smirk.

He continued towards the door, smiling as he heard his friends burst into drunken laughter behind him. He exited the threshold of the tavern stumbling. Quickly, he regained his footing and bounded off towards Solas’ quarters, his gait unsteady. Though the night was dark from the new moon and most of Skyhold was asleep, Elryn was able to find his way around the Hold with little difficulty despite his inebriated state. Within a few minutes, he stood at the door to Solas bedchamber which he knew to be a small room out of the way from the rest of his companions’ quarters, from having spent the night in the room once or twice. The elf hesitated, his hand hovering just over the door handle. For a split second he thought of aborting his mission, but his drunk brain ignored the judgement call and he twisted the handle.

What he glimpsed inside the chamber was a sight that baffled Elryn. Solas was lying naked on his bed with his hand over his mouth as Iron Bull, also naked, had three fingers inserted into Solas. The mage whipped his head towards the door, eyes wide in mortification.

Stunned and inebriated, Elryn was at loss for words, “What is… who did? Wait. What did I just… I'm very confused. Don't get me wrong, though I'm definitely not mad. Actually I think I'm aroused… is that what this is?” He glanced down at himself referring to the tent forming in his tight pants.

Solas hid his face with his hands as Iron Bull chuckled, “Join us.”

“I'd love to,” Elryn decided, forgetting about his friends back at the tavern. He began undoing the clasps on his blouse as he stumbled into the room. Iron Bull steadied the elf with his free hand and helped him sit on the side of the bed next to Solas. He unlaced his boots and threw them aside. As his hands worked clumsily on the laces of his pants, he glanced at Solas whose hands still covered his face while Iron Bull continued to finger him. “Itching to ride the bull, Solas?”

“Damn you,” Solas cursed.

“If you didn't want anyone to come in, you should've locked the door.”

“He's got a point, Solas.”

Solas’ voice was weak and drenched in embarrassment, “No one usually comes around this way…”

“Well, no matter,” Elryn shrugged off his blouse and shucked his pants, “I would've picked the lock anyway.”

“I think he's about ready,” Iron Bull informed Elryn, then looked to Solas, “Do you remember your watchword?”

Solas removed his hands from his face and gazed at the qunari, “Din’an”

“Good,” Iron Bull praised in a low voice, “That's elvish, isn't it? If you don't mind my asking, what does it mean?”

“Don't,” Solas uttered, turning away from Iron Bull’s gaze.

“Look Solas, you need to relax, you're tensing up right now,” Iron Bull said in a soothing voice, then nodded to Elryn who was waiting to be included. The Inquisitor began giving his elven lover a gentle hand job. “We're gonna take it real slow, okay?” Solas nodded in response, his cheeks rosy from the stimulation and embarrassment, but Elryn's presence helped him relax.

Iron Bull slowly pulled his large, lubed fingers out of Solas and wiped them onto a white cloth he had beside a jar of oil just under the bed. He took the jar and poured a bit of its contents into his palm, then spread it generously along the length of his qunari-sized cock. Gradually, he inserted the tip into Solas, receiving a flurry of quick breaths and unintelligible curses.

“Relax, vhenan,” Elryn cooed, stroking Solas’ erection and leaving kisses along his jawline.

Solas focused on Elryn's gentle touch and the scent of alcohol he brought with him. He barely even noticed when the qunari was halfway inside and started a series of swift, short thrusts. He thought it would hurt much more than it did and the fact that it didn't further relaxed him. A few pleasured moans and sighs escaped from Solas’ parted lips, causing Iron Bull and Elryn to glance up at each other smiling. Elryn toughened his grip on Solas’ dick, firmly twisting his hand against the hard cock, while Iron Bull deepened his thrusts. It wasn't long before Solas was panting, his eyes shut tightly to better explore the sensations of the slender fingers around his cock and the member thrusting inside him. He felt like jelly in their hands and it felt good. 

Then Elryn threw a leg over him, straddling his midsection as he left sloppy kisses along Solas’ jaw and neck. The elf guided the mage’s erection inside himself, too drunk to bother with the oil, though the precum was just slick enough to get him inside. He grinded his hips against Solas’ cock, eliciting a moan from the elven mage.

The elven mage found himself cumming inside of Elryn way too soon than he wished. Iron Bull slowed his movements as he felt Solas climax.

“No, don't stop,” pleaded Solas.

“Alright. If you say so,” Iron Bull said, picking up his previous pace.

The qunari continued, the three of them sweating and panting while Solas was unable to contain his cries of pleasure. Elryn sat on Solas’ pelvis with him still inside, jacking himself off. Solas raised a hand to the elf's cock and helped with the handjob. Iron Bull pounded Solas until he reached his own climax, resting his chin on Elryn's shoulder as he cummed. Then Iron Bull reached a hand around the Inquisitor and all three of them were jacking Elryn off at once. It wasn't long until Elryn ejaculated with a moan, cumming on Solas’ chest.

Elryn released a string of slurred curses, head spinning as he tried lifting himself off of Solas. His knees felt weak and he had lost almost all coordination from the liquor. Luckily, Iron Bull was a forward thinker and easily plucked him off Solas’ midsection before he could protest. He promptly fell over on his side next to Solas.

Iron Bull chuckled softly as he pulled out of Solas, “Two handsome intoxicated elves to torture as I see fit? Maybe your gods aren't dead after all.”

Elryn couldn't think of anything to say in response so he just resorted to giggling while Solas smiled mischievously up at Iron Bull.

“Maybe our gods are dead and you're just lucky,” Solas replied wittily.

Elryn raised his foot to Iron Bull's rippling abdominal muscles and pushed against the sheer mass of the qunari, though he didn't budge. With a laugh, Iron Bull took hold of Elryn's foot and pulled the Inquisitor towards him with whiplashing force. 

In between laughter, Elryn managed to get out, “Fuck your whiskey dick.”

Solas joined in the laughter in reference to Iron Bull’s now flaccid dick. 

Iron Bull grinned devilishly, “What are you gonna do about it El?”

Wordlessly, Elryn smiled up at Iron Bull, keeping strict eye contact as he repositioned himself. He was sitting on his knees, one hand on Iron Bull's hip and the other around his cock. Solas was compelled by Elryn's actions to sit up and join him in making Iron Bull hard again. Solas was the first out of the two to involve his tongue. Going along with it, Elryn followed suit, flicking his tongue over Iron Bull's cock and into a kiss with Solas. After a moment or so, they went back to work on the qunari’s cock, running their tongues down his length as their nimble fingers teased his skin.

Iron Bull hadn't been expecting this. Of course Elryn loved to put his tongue to good use on Iron Bull's cock, but Solas? The elven mage was going to town as if he’d sucked qunari dick before and he was enjoying himself. That's what caught Iron Bull off guard. Something about the way Solas closed his eyes and raised his eyebrows while his lips wrapped around the shaft of qunari’s cock made him think there was no place the mage would rather be.

“Bull, you're ready to use this,” Elryn informed him, smiling and holding Iron Bull's erect dick in his comparatively small hand.

Iron Bull pushed Elryn over easily; the drunken elf was too uncoordinated to steady himself. He fell on his back, holding up his upper body with his forearms. Leaving him there, he turned to the other elf who gazed at him with lust-clouded eyes. It was a curious sight to see Solas like this, but then again, it wasn't their first time having sex together (though the previous times were in a group setting). For no reason at all, Iron Bull was compelled to press his lips against Solas,’ being taken aback by the force with which the mage returned the kiss. He pulled his lips away and stroked Solas’ cheek before stepping onto the floor with his knees against the bed.

“El, come here,” the qunari commanded with a light chuckle in his voice.

Elryn was still very noticeably intoxicated and didn't respond right away most likely because his mind was still trying to process Iron Bull's words. Iron Bull didn't wait too much longer before he grabbed the sides of Elryn's hips and pulled the elf towards him. He positioned Elryn on the bed, face down ass up while Solas watched, sitting on his knees. 

Before he could see it coming, Solas was being positioned by Iron Bull to mirror Elryn. He could see what the qunari was planning. Solas recalled Elryn referring to it as ‘double dipping’ once. He smiled at the thought as he swivelled his head to gaze at the inebriated Inquisitor. Elryn had his eyes closed, chin resting on his forearm as he let out low giggles, the sound coming from deep within his throat. He opened his eyes and glanced at Solas with bedroom eyes.

“Vhenaaaaaan,” Elryn drawled as he moved his arm to lift Solas’ chin, “Kiss me already!”

Solas smiled at Elryn, giggling as he closed the gap between their lips. The kiss was sloppy, as usual when Elryn was drunk, but Solas didn't mind. Additionally, he found he enjoyed the taste of alcohol much better on Elryn's tongue.

“Ah, fuck!” Elryn exclaimed, causing Solas to part with his lips. 

Looking over his shoulder he saw that Iron Bull had began penetrating Elryn after having lubed himself up. The Inquisitor was very quickly reduced to panting and moaning, pulling at the sheets under his palms. Solas had noticed before that Elryn was much louder in bed after having put a few drinks in his system, but when he was wasted, the sounds he made were different. So much more raw and primal. He loved it.

Elryn whined when the Iron Bull quickly pulled out of him. The qunari moved behind Solas and placed a large hand on the mage's ass. Slowly he guided his cock into Solas who allowed a flurry of elvish curses to escape his lips. Elryn giggled at what Solas had uttered, fully understanding the meaning of those filthy words escaping the mage's usually chaste mouth. After about a minute or so Iron Bull pulled out of Solas, leaving the elf trembling. He repositioned Elryn who had fallen into his side in laughter, then entered him without warning. Elryn loved a good surprise and practically screamed ‘yes’ when the qunari penetrated him. 

This occurred for a few more minutes, Iron Bull alternating between elves until he cummed inside of Solas for a second time that night. The qunari may have been fulfilled, but the elves were hard as ever dying to continue. Compelled by his insatiable lust, Elryn basically tackled Solas, toppling the mage over onto his back. He kissed Solas, then began making his way down Solas’ body, biting the pale skin beneath his lips. He stopped right at the base of Solas’ dick then looked up with his bright green lust clouded eyes. Solas let out a whimper, his body begging Elryn not to stop there.

“Oh, did you think I was gonna blow you?” Elryn asked facetiously with a grin. 

Solas just gave him a confused concupiscent expression as he released a low giggle, almost maniacal in nature. From the other side of the small room, Iron Bull let out a small laugh as he watched the scene unfold by the washbasin where was cleaning himself. Spurred by his libido and Iron Bull's laughter Elryn stood from the bed and pulled Solas closer to the edge, still on his back. Holding the undersides of Solas’ thighs back, close to the mage's chest, Elryn glided his cock into Solas, made easy by the merciless pounding Iron Bull had given the elf.

“Vhenan!” Solas practically moaned, “Please!”

Elryn smiled, “Please what, vhenan?”

Solas began to pant as Elryn started thrusting deep and fast, “Don't stop!” Solas decided that wasn't good enough to get his point across so he added, “Harder!”

Elryn was happy to oblige, increasing the force of his thrusts with every ounce of strength left in him. Solas responded with an unimpressed eye rolled and an accompanying smirk.

“Oh come on, Elryn.”

The Inquisitor became disheartened by what he thought would be a comparison to Iron Bull. He almost lost motivation to continue since there was no way he'd be able to give Solas what he wanted after that. Or so he thought.

“Choke me already, vhenan.”

Elryn's smile returned as Iron Bull snorted in laughter over in his corner. Releasing his grip on one of Solas’ legs, he wrapped an agile hand around half of Solas’ neck, just enough to block the mage's trachea. He continued thrusting Solas, going balls deep with every swift, fluid movement.

It wasn't long after until Solas climaxed with a half choked moan, cumming on Elryn's shoulder and arm, narrowly missing his face. Even so, Elryn didn't stop. His hand clamped down tighter around Solas’ neck, relentless despite the mage's recent climax. Solas felt that divine hot and cold tingly feeling of sex post-climax. He felt like he was going numb almost, but there was no way in hell he wanted Elryn to cease. He heard himself make noises he had never made before and Elryn was reveling in it. 

Way past his tipping point, Elryn finally caved, collapsing into an embrace with Solas as he cummed and muttered Elven curse words incessantly. Solas clutched the sides of Elryn's face and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. Elryn moaned into the kiss, still high on the dopamine his brain released when he climaxed. 

The two hadn't even noticed Iron Bull returning to the bed a few minutes prior, but when he started clapping, their lips parted and their heads swiveled in his direction.

“Spectacular performance!” Iron Bull praised jokingly.

Solas rolled his eyes while Elryn responded with a brief laugh and a curt “Fuck you.”

“Bards will be singing about this for ages!” Iron Bull continued the joke despite the unamused looks he received from the elves.

“They will not!” Solas protested.

“And why not?” Iron Bull replied swiftly with a smile, “I'll get Maryden right on it.” After a moment he added, “Oh, Elryn, were you gonna pull out?”

Elryn pulled out of Solas much quicker than he should've, surprising Solas who cried out with a jolt and a shudder. Elryn hopped onto the bed and crawled into Iron Bull's lap, leaving Solas lying on the bed, closer to the footboard.

“Go wash up, El,” Iron Bull chuckled the command.

Elryn was quickly drifting off to sleep, his level of tiredness having peaked after he climaxed for a second time that night. Through his drunken gaze and postcoital sleepiness, he found it in himself to back-talk Iron Bull. 

“Uhh, fuck you, Bull,” he murmured.

Iron Bull shook his head with a smile, then gestured to Solas, “Come over here.”

Solas smiled, though he was tired and his whole body felt weak. Elryn and Iron Bull had really done a number on him, but he wasn't complaining. Despite himself, he joined Elryn and Iron Bull in the post-sex cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello, I have a lot more kinkier shit where that came from. Just give me a couple of days and 1750 mL of vodka. <3


End file.
